Mi postre personal
by ValeNyan
Summary: Fionna debe ir en busca de la flor de mentamuerta. No es difícil de encontrar ¿Pero que pasará si un monstruo anda rondando el bosque de Aaa? R


NOTAS ANTES DE LEER:

1. Lo que está en cursivo _así como esta frase_ son (casi siempre) pensamientos de Fionna. Se darán cuenta en el fanfic

2. Diré que estamos en un mundo donde los vampiros pueden probar sangre sin convertir a la gente ._. O sea, que pueden morder e inyectar veneno por separado.

3. Ehm es el universo de Aaa pero Fionna nunca conoció a Marshall.

4. No poseo AT (duh por algo es un _**fan**_fic xD) si fuera mío todos los capítulos serían Fionna y cake o al menos haría que Marceline apareciera más ewe

_**Mi postre personal**_

La joven caminaba sola por el bosque de Aaa, en un día normal no tendría miedo pero se había esparcido el rumor de que una criatura rondaba los bosques asustando a la gente. Aunque aún no había sucedido ningún "accidente" se decía que ahí vivía un monstruo muy aterrador, con grandes colmillos y largos tentáculos. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de mito ya que nadie lo había enfrentado, pero algunos ciudadanos del dulce reino había afirmado verlo.

-Vamos Fionna, eres la aventurera más valiente de todo Aaa. ¿No te acobardarás por un simple rumor o sí? – Pensó para ella misma la diecisieteañera- Además recuerda: Todo esto lo haces por Cake.-

Esta mañana en la casa del árbol, todo hubiera tan normal si no fuera por esa hierba de gato que compró Cake. Era su obsesión y a veces Fionna pensaba que su hermana tenía un problema con esta. En fin, Cake probó esa hierba la noche que la había comprado, sin saber que le causaría una reacción adversa.

A penas Fionna se dio cuenta de esto, la llevó al castillo de Gumball lo más rápido que pudo, donde podrían examinarla y descubrir su cura.

- Fionna, quisiera pedirte que hablemos un minuto- Le dijo el príncipe a la rubia.

-G-g-gumball, ¿Estará bien Cake?- Dijo Fionna entre sollozos.

-Claro, ahora tranquilízate- Le contestó Gumball- Mira, lo que sucedió fue una simple reacción adversa a esas hierbas. Debe haberlas comprado de dudosa procedencia y estas le hicieron mal. Ahora Cake está dormida, lo cual es un efecto de esta hierba, y está sana. Pero no despertará hasta que pruebe una poción anti alérgica-

-Qué bueno que esté bien, estaba muy preocupada. Sobre la poción ¿Y qué hay con eso? ¿Por qué simplemente no se la dan?- Preguntó la joven, ya más calmada.

-Bueno, aquí está el problema- En ese instante el Dulce príncipe tomó un libro de la estantería. Este ponía en su portada "Pociones y hechizos" y lo abrió en la página de la poción antialérgica- Nos falta un solo ingrediente para hacer la poción. No es muy difícil de encontrar pero si llegar al lugar toma tiempo. Se llama flor de mentamuerta. Tiene todo el aspecto de una flor ya marchita, pero un aroma de menta tan fuerte que apenas la hueles la reconoces.

-Yo iré Gumball, debo ayudar a mi hermana- Dijo Fionna con toda seguridad- Pero dime, ¿Dónde la encuentro?-

- Está en el monte de la noche, pasando el bosque. Es un camino de aproximadamente un poco más de un día si van rápido y sin dormir-

-Saldré apenas pueda hoy mismo-

- ¡Pero Fionna! El bosque es muy largo, tendrías que acampar allí y recuerda los rumores del monstruo que ronda esos lares.

- Como tú mismo lo dijiste Gumball, no son más que rumores. Además no le tengo miedo a un monstruo-

-Cómo tú digas Fionna. Ve a buscar lo que necesites a tu casa y luego ven aquí para darte un mapa del lugar.-

Y eso mismo fue lo que Fionna hizo. Salió en camino de la flor de mentamuerta cerca de las seis de la tarde. Ya llevaba caminando casi dos horas y el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. La rubia no quería y no iba a admitir jamás que estaba asustada. Unos pasos más adelante sintió un ruido detrás de ella, y aunque se dio vuelta para ver no encontró nada. El camino avanzaba y el sonido cada vez se hacía mayor, hasta que se encontró con _eso_. Era un monstruo grande de aproximadamente 3 metros de alto, con muchos tentáculos y una pequeña boca que dejaba a la vista unos largos y filosos colmillos. Era de un color negro azulino y estaba devorando una especie de criatura más pequeña que él, hasta que la pequeña criatura quedó tirada en el suelo. _Es como si hubieras sacado toda su sangre, para dejar solo la piel descolorida ahí _Pensó la rubia.

De repente el monstruo se volteó a ella. Mierda. La había visto. Ahora seguía ella. El dejaría su cuerpo como el de esa criatura. Mierda. ¡_Fionna piensa en algo!_ En ese instante la chica buscó su espada dentro de su mochila, pero al voltearse a buscarlo y atacarlo este ya había desaparecido. Giro y miró a su alrededor pero no encontró nada.

-_**Bu-**_Fionna sintió un pequeño susurro en su oreja, lo que la hizo saltar de terror y accidentalmente bajar la guardia. Oh no, su espada había desaparecido de sus manos. Miro hacia arriba y logró divisar al culpable. Era un joven que flotaba, con cabello negro y piel verdosa. Vestía unos jeans ajustados negros con una polera negra y encima traía una camisa escocesa roja y converse. Si no fuera porque lo había visto recién convertido en un monstruo devorando a otro diría que era guapo. Al acercarse más logró ver una línea roja que caía desde su boca.

-Miren lo que me trajo el viento- Dijo con una voz tentadora- Una conejita de postre- terminó su frase con una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Quien eres y porque estás asustando a los ciudadanos de Aaa!- Exclamó la joven que en este minuto estaba totalmente indefensa mientras el desconocido flotaba alrededor de ella.

- ¿En serio? ¿Yo los asusto? Bueno, deben haberme visto en alguna de mis transformaciones mientras me alimentaba. Aunque deberían agradecerme, mis bocadillos son pequeños monstruos que los van a atacar a ustedes niñita. Aun así es bueno que me teman, fácilmente les puedo chupar la sangre a todos si se me da la gana- Continuó hablando con esa misma sonrisa – Por cierto, soy Marshall Lee, el Rey Vampiro. Aun no me dices tu nombre conejita.

- Yo soy Fionna la Humana, la mayor aventurera de todo Aaa ¡Y no te temo!-

-Mmm… así que humana ¿no? Con razón tu olor me suena tan tentador- Dijo acercándose para oler su cuello. Fionna se mantenía quieta como un tronco solo siguiendo con la vista como se acercaba el vampiro- ¿Y cómo es eso de que no me temes? Deberías. Ahora mismo podría enterrar mis colmillos y…- a esto, la rubia hizo su primer movimiento, lo pateó directo en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder unos cinco metros al menos.

- Okey conejita, ya me hiciste enojar- Marshall flotó sobre flotó sobre Fionna hasta acorralarla contra un árbol- ¿Sabías que jamás había probado la sangre humana? Ellos se extinguieron antes de que yo me convirtiera. _Debe saber tan dulce que se me hace agua la boca de solo imaginarla- _Esta última frase la susurró al oído de Fionna, mandándole un pequeño shock a todo su cuerpo a todo su cuerpo -_Maldición el sí que era sexy. FIONNA no pienses eso, te está a punto de matar- _

-Suéltame antes que te mate idiota- La única reacción del vampiro fue una pequeña risa.

-Tu ¿matarme a mí? Ya quisiera ver eso. No eres más que una débil humana que calló en la trampa del vampiro- _Claro que podría matarte si no estuvieras acorralándome y mirándome así.-_ Mucho hablar y poco saboreo. Pasemos a la acción _conejita- _Esta última palabra la dijo en un tono tan seductor que haría que hasta el mayor iceberg se derritiera. Pasó a lamer el cuello de la humana buscando su vena principal dejando pequeños rastros al hacerlo. Al encontrarla empezó a enterrar poco a poco sus colmillos haciendo que Fionna se asustara cada vez más. Sin darse cuenta, el vampiro ya había enterrado sus colmillos y estaba succionando poco a poco la sangre de la rubia.

-Hnnh…- Fionna soltó un gemido, pero no era de dolor sino de… _Mierda, punto débil_

- No puedo creer lo masoquista que eres conejita. ¿En serio soltaste un gemido cuando te estoy matando?- Marshall dejó de succionar para lamer los orificios que seguían sangrando lo que hizo que la chica soltara un suave e inaudible "_Ah~" _

-T-t-te odio-

-No suenas como si lo hicieras. No sé si sabías que tu sangre es demasiado dulce, no te mataré porque de ahora serás mi postre personal- terminó de decir para después besar en los labios de la chica. Fue un beso lento, pero intenso.- Nos volveremos a ver _conejita._- Después de esta última frase el vampiro voló y desapareció.

Fionna shockeada después de todo tomó su espada y se hizo camino a través del bosque. Horas después acampó en el bosque para recuperar energía volver a su búsqueda. Al despertar siguió su camino hasta llegar a la flor de mentamuerta. Tal como lo había dicho Gumball no fue difícil de encontrar, y tuvo un camino muy tranquilo sin contar por ese pequeño accidente con el rey de los vampiros. _Debo pensar en una idea para que no sepan lo del vampiro… Mhmm ya se!. _Fionna sacó una banda de su mochila y la amarró alrededor de su cuello. _Diré que me tropecé y me hice unos cuantos golpes en el cuello. _Así Fionna llegó al dulce reino a las siete treinta de la tarde con la flor para Cake.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Fionna! Sin ti Cake seguiría dormida- Agradeció Gumball a la heroína.

- No es nada Gumball, sabes que haría lo que sea por mi hermana- Contestó la rubia con una sonrisa.

- Por cierto ¿No quieres que veamos esa herida de tu cuello? A lo mejor puede estar infectada-

-¿¡Q-Q-Que?!- respondió asustada- No es nada, era algo pequeño solo lo escondí para que no me incomodara. Tranquilo estoy bien.- Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Como tu digas niña- Habló Gumball no muy convencido- Oh se me olvidó preguntar ¿Supiste algo de ese monstruo del bosque?

-M… realmente no creo- _Mentirosa – _Vi a dos criaturas peleando a lo lejos pero estaban en lo suyo y yo pasé de largo. Tal vez era alguna de ellas pero solo eran dos criaturas comportándose naturalmente como monstruos- _Más mentiras._

- Oh qué bueno! Ok Fionna, que tengas un buen viaje con Cake a la casa del árbol. Recuérdale que tiene que descansar- Se despidió el príncipe.

-¡Adiós! Gracias por todo-

Al llegar a la casa del árbol, Fionna dejó a Cake en su cama.

-Recuerda que tienes que descansar, yo iré a tomar un poco de aire-

-Pero Fi…- Antes de terminar la frase, Cake ya estaba dormida. Fionna la arropó y luego salió a caminar. Eran casi las nueve de la noche y el sol ya se había puesto. La aventurera estaba sentada en una roca pensando sobre la noche anterior.

_**-Bu-**_

* * *

**Ea ea ya lo terminé 1313**

**Les gustó? No? Bueno es su elección… díganlo en un review :3**

**Pequeño FF que hice en una horita :3**

**Me encanta el Fiolee hace mushio pero nunca había escrito un fanfic de ellos D: ! Me siento culpable crycrycry**

**Bueno espero que lo disfruten :D**

**Byebye**

DENME REWIEW MIECHICA 3


End file.
